(1) Field of the Invention
This invention deals with a seat and more particularly with a mechanism for attaching a headrest to the back of a seat. It concerns in particular, but not exclusively, office chairs. In order to ensure the users' comfort, whatever their body type, the headrest must be adjustable for height.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a number of currently used solutions, the headrest is attached on the holder which is mobile with regard to the back, with the height adjustment being made therefore at the level of the back of the seat. In this scenario, the mechanisms for displacing one element with regard to the other are located on the back. In order to ensure this function, the seat back cannot then be comprised simply of a shell covered with padded upholstery; it must integrate the sometimes sophisticated mechanisms for controlling the displacement of the headrest.
Even in the case of an adjustment at the level of the headrest, the attachment to the back of a corresponding holder, whose manipulation generates mechanical stress, generally gives rise to the designing of a back which is dimensioned and designed to ensure a stable and secure attachment. The structure is conceived on this basis, and in order not to compromise the comfort of the seat, the attachment is generally made behind the shell, on the side opposite the padded side on which the back of the user rests, or between the two shells.